End of the War and 19 Years Later
by PsycoCrazy
Summary: This is what I believe happpened between the end of the War and 19 Years Later. from the eyes of Ginny and Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I dont own Harry Potter that privilige belongs to JK Rowling  
>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<strong>

'Thank God it is over' thought Harry as he walked between his best friends Ron and Hermione. As they stepped into the Great Hall where all the dead were laying, his eyes fell onto Ginny with her face buried into Bills shoulder who also had an arm around Fleur. As they walked towards the Weasley family they walked past Remus and Tonks who lay on two separate stretchers but were still hand in hand with death grip, then there was Collin Creevey with Dennis and his parents around Collin crying and trying to be strong for each other. As soon as he reached the Weasleys he was pulled into a large hug by Mrs Weasley.

"Thank god you are ok, we have been so worried about all of you" Mrs Weasley said as she pulled Ron and Hermione into the hug as well.

Ginny pulled her head up off of Bills chest and turned to face Harry as Mrs Weasley let him go, when she saw his face she got up and ran the very small distance that was between them and pulled him into another hug.

"I love you so much Harry", she whispered into his ear, Harry pulled her back as far as she would let him, he looked into her eyes and softly kissed her, she deepened the kiss not caring that her whole family and everyone in the Great Hall now had their eyes on them. When they pulled apart, they were both out of breath, then for Harry everything went black.

When Harry woke up outside the windows was dark, he sat up and lying next to him on the bed was Ginny, she was fast asleep only when he took his eyes off of her did he realised where he was, in the hospital wing, they were the only people in the ward and they had all the privacy that they could want, as all the curtains around them were closed. Slowly he started to shake Ginny awake,

"I don't want to get up, five more minutes mum" she said sleepily

"Ginny it isn't your mum, it is me Harry" he said softly, at this her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him,

"Nice of you to join us again, mum was worried she didn't know what had happened. When Ron and Hermione said that you guys hadn't slept for a couple of days she got Bill and Charlie to bring you up here and told me to stay with you, and I think she sent Ron and Hermione to get some sleep as well." She paused for a minute waiting for this to all sink in for Harry "By the way what time is it?" she asked Harry looked at her,

"I have no idea," Harry replied, he looked at here and couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Well I think that we should go and have a look for Ron and Hermione" Ginny said when Harry pulled away.

"Ok, I think that they will be up in the Gryffindor Dormitories" Harry said softly as he started to lean in again to kiss her, she pulled him down and automatically deepened the kiss, soon looking for Ron and Hermione was out of their minds, their hands started to wonder over each other's bodies and soon Ginny had Harry's shirt off, "Ginny we shouldn't do this, at least not here anyway" Harry said out of breath.

"Ok, but what else are we going to do?" Ginny said equally out of breath, then a light clicked in her head "Weren't we going to go and look for Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry when their breath came back.

"I think that is a good idea" Harry replied as he got up off the bed and pulled on his shirt and pulled Ginny up. "Let's start with Gryffindor Tower" Harry suggested and they started walking hand in hand towards Gryffindor Tower, they didn't come across anyone until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Sorry we don't know what the password is" Harry said sincerely to the Fat Lady, "No problem" the Fat Lady replied as she swang open and gave them entry, when they walked in there was no one in the common room, they walked up the staircase towards the boys dormitory, they stopped when they got to the last step before the door,

"Ron, Stop not here, anyone could come it at any moment" came Hermione's voice through the door, "No one will Hermione, Harry and Ginny are bunked up in the Hospital Wing and Mum and Dad won't come up and disturb us they are too busy worrying about Fred funeral and the memorial tomorrow" came Ron's voice full of annoyance

"Do you think that were should disturb them?" Ginny whispered to Harry, "I think that we should play a little prank on them" Harry replied with a mischievous glint in his eye, and pulled Ginny close and automatically gave her a deep kiss and she moaned against his lips and fell into the kiss, he lifted her up and carried he up the remaining steps and pressed her against the door fumbling with the handle, when they finally go inside the room they went straight over to what would have been Harry's bed and pulled the curtains to, then the room went silent.

Harry and Ginny heard the floor creaking but stayed as silent as possible and when whoever was coming over to them got close enough, Harry and Ginny opened the curtins to see a beet red Ron looking at them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT WITH GINNY? YOU LEAVE HER, GET HER HOPES UP LAST SUMMER ANND NOW THIS, WHAT IS UP WITH YOU MATE" Ron was yelling straight at Harry not even noticing that they both had large sheepish grins on their faced. "Mate it was a joke, Ginny and I have spoken and we are together again now, I am not going to leave her for the rest of my life" Harry looked between Ron and Ginny, Ron was back to his normal colour, and Ginny was just beaming at him with a look in her eyes that he had never seen before.

"I love you Harry" Ginny whispered and softly kissed his cheek not wanting to anger Ron again,

"Hey Hermione" Ginny said as she looked past Ron and saw her walking towards them, "Hey Ginny, Harry, how much did you hear before you came in?" Hermione asked going a little red. "We heard a fair amount, more than I wanted to hear about my brother's private life" Ginny said with a disgusted look on her face, "Anyway I think that we should get some sleep for the memorial tomorrow" Ginny said before she pulled the curtain on Harry's bed and fell asleep in his arms, for the first time in a long time both her and Harry were truly happy.

**This is my frist fanfiction please let me know what you think  
>Thanks<br>PsycoCrazy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter that pprivilege is JK Rowlings alone  
>_<strong>

When Harry awoke the next morning he reached out for his glasses that he had placed on his bedside table the night before, after he put his glasses on he looked next to him where Ginny was laying when they went to sleep, but this morning nothing. Panicked he opened the curtains violently and looked into the rest of the dorm. The bed that Ron and Hermione were occupying the night before was empty and made and there was no other sign of life within the room. Even more panicked at this point he jumped out of bed not knowing what he was going to do if anything had happened to his best friend or even worse Ginny. When he reached the common room there was a sleeping Ginny curled up in the most comfortable char in the room in front of a roaring fire and a book in her lap. Harry let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to her. This sigh must have been louder than he though because when he reached the chair she started to stir.

"Good Morning sleepy head" she said as she started to stand up and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Good Morning to you too," Harry replied looking at her and softly capturing her lips, when he pulled away he asked Ginny "do you know where Ron and Hermione are?"

"I think they are talking to Kingsley and Professor McGonagall in her office" she said with a smile on her face, "Also mum told me that when you woke up that I had to take you down to the kitchens for some food your looking a bit too skinny for her liking." With this Harry pulled her into another kiss and when they pulled apart they left for the kitchens.

On their way to the kitchens they came across no one again. While they were walking Harry built up the courage to tell Ginny what he had wanted to since he had seen her after the battle. "Gin I am really sorry about what happened to Fred" he said solemnly as he looked at his feet, Ginny came to a stop and turned to look at him, slowly she lifted his chin softly, "We don't blame you for what happened Harry, we all knew what we were in for when we decided to stay," she said in a whisper. "When will the memorial start?" still refusing to look at Ginny the woman that he loved because he thought that he would start to cry if he wasn't already. "Mum said that it will start at about lunch time which means that we have an hour to get some food into you before mum kills me" Ginny replied and with this Harry looked into her eyes and agreed that he might want to have some food before he passed out again.

About an hour later everyone that was still within the castle were packed into the Great Hall, or what was left of it. Harry sat between Ginny and Ron with Hermione on the other side of Ron leaning her head on his shoulder, Harry could tell that she had been crying and that she still was. On the other side of Ginny sat Molly weeping in Arthur shoulder as well. Kingsley was out the front of the hall giving a speech about what had happened and giving his condolences to the families and friends of people that had lost their lives to Voldemort or his Death Eaters. Harry heard none of this speech or any of the memorial service at all, he was thinking about his and Ginny's future. When the memorial service finished outside the end window of the Great Hall that Looked over the Lake and Dumbledore's Tomb people started to see large Mable tablets that were the same as those of Dumbledore's tomb except these had the lives of every person that had ever been killed by Voldemort or Death Eaters from the First Wars.

After people had started to leave the Great Hall, Harry got up with the rest of the Weasleys to leave for the Burrow and Fred's funeral, when a small woman came up to him holding bundle of blankets.

"Hello Harry" she said with a quiver of sadness in her voice, "My name is Andromeda Tonks, I am I mean was Dora's Mother. I just wanted to say that I don't blame you for what happened to her, she died doing what she loved, protecting people that were in danger." Mrs Tonks went into a fit for crying after this, Harry stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "I am sorry about what happened to you husband, daughter and son-in-law Mrs Tonks, trust me I will miss them a lot as well" harry said looking down into the bundle of blankets she was holding, "Who is this?" Harry quizzed her as she started to stop sobbing, "This is little Teddy Lupin" Andromeda with a smile "He is Dora and Remus's son, did you know that before they died if they saw you they were going to tell you that they had made you his Godfather" she added. Harry looked between the baby and Andromeda and a smile came to his face "Do you mean that?" he asked with a tone of happiness and surprise in his voice, "Of course I do boy, I wouldn't say it if I didn't, by the way whenever you want to come and see him you can" she told Harry "That goes for the rest of the Weasleys as well" she added with a smile as she and harry both looked at the Weasleys that were gathered around the two of them.

"Thank you Andromeda" Molly said "we will see what will happen, right at the moment we are on our way back to the Burrow for Fred's funeral" the last word got caught in her throat. "That's ok Molly" Andromeda replied "I have to organise what to do with Dora and Remus as well" she added starting to sob again, "We could take Teddy after Fred's funeral" Harry offered "I would like to spend some time with my Godson" with a nod of her head it was arranged that after Fred's funeral Harry and Ginny would apperate over to her place and pick Teddy up and take him back to the Burrow for as long as Andromeda needed to organise the funerals and sort everything else out. After the exchange of words all of the Weasleys as well as Harry and Hermione left for the Burrow.

When they arrived back at the Burrow Harry finally felt like he was back home, the only other place besides Hogwarts that he felt this way about.

"Everyone go and get settled in" Mrs Weasley told them, "I'm not in the mood to care where you are sleeping, but I will probably regret it later on," she added as the four teens went running up stairs, when Harry and Ginny reached her bedroom they stood outside for a moment.

"Are you sure that you want me to stay in your room?" Harry asked Ginny, "Yes of course I am Harry, I love you, and besides I don't think that you would want to be sharing a room with Ron and Hermione after the look that they had on their face." Ginny told him back with the loving look on her face that made him always want to say yes to her. "Ok, then I will, there is one small issue, are we going to share your bed or conjure one up for me to sleep in" Harry asked quizzically. "I think that we should conjure one up for cover, but I don't want to sleep in a separate bed from you, I don't know how I would be able to sleep without you next to me", she whispered in his ear as she opened the door. "Wow," Harry said as she pulled him inside, "Something about your room looks different" Harry told her, "Everything in my room changes depending on my mood," she told him, "and at the moment I am feeling grown up and mature, so my room has changed accordingly," she added. Seeing that harry was speechless she closed the door and pulled him towards her and kissed him, it started out soft but soon turn into a deeper kiss which has Harry pulling Ginny over to her bed. Soon the kiss became more urgent and full of love, their hands were moving all over the other and they were feeling things that they had never felt before. Very soon Harry's shirt was off and so was Ginny's, when Harry pulled back breathless he looked at her, "Amazing" was all he could say before Ginny pulled him back down towards her, the only thing that could stop them was when they heard the steps outside Ginny's room creaking.

"Come on you two, I have been calling you for half an hour, dinner is ready," came the stern voice of Mrs Weasley, "If you aren't down stairs when I get down there you will have the sleeping arrangements changed around and aniti-apperation spells put on your rooms."She added and then continued up the stairs where she must have been going to get Ron and Hermione.

"That was close" Ginny said out of breath before she got up and pulled her shirt on. "Yeah I know, it would have been awkward if she had walked in instead of standing outside" Harry added before pulling her into a soft kiss before he put his own shirt on.

The left the sanctuary that Ws Ginny's room and went down to the kitchen for tea, this passed in a blur again and before they knew what was happening they were out in the garden near the orchard where there was a tomb stone,  
><em>Here lay Fred Weasley<br>One of the pranksters in the family  
>Rest in Peace<br>_Harry had Ginny sobbing in his arms and could feel tears falling down his own face, but he didn't care, he had the woman that he loved in his arms and surrounded by the people that he could call family. Soon after everyone had said their goodbyes to Fred, Mrs Weasley ushered them back into the house and sent everyone off to bed.

When Harry and Ginny got to their room, which they were calling it now, all they could do was lie on the bed and hold each other. Harry placed a silencing charm on the room so that no one could hear Ginny's crying and come in to see if she was ok. Not long after Ginny stopped crying she rolled over to look at Harry, and pulled him into another passionate kiss, soon they were in the same place that they were before, all of their clothing was scattered around the bed and they were only in their underwear, "You look amazing, are you sure that you want to do this?" Harry asked looking deep into her eyes. All Ginny could do was nod before she pulled Harry back on top of her and captured his lips again. They had a blissful night together not thinking about the consequences of their actions just two teenagers that were in love.

**Please Review and let us know what you think  
>Thanks<br>PsycoCrazy**


End file.
